dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Remember this: There are disadvantages in working with me. :) One of them is that you have to cope with my randomness, quirkiness, and weirdness all the time ;P and LOL... did you just ask for a heart attack? =w= 05:52, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but you didn't have to archive the current ongoing discussion (it's the Wikia equivalent to hanging up the phone during an ongoing conversion >_<). Etiquette, Aha, etiquette =w= (I bet you that big smile scared you off XD). Another disadvantage working with me is me trolling you =w= (i.e. Darknesslover =w=) In other news, I finally made the changes to Lord Beerus' article. 06:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh NOW it looks nice after being called "hideous" at first. =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= And sure, go ahead and tell everyone. :D 06:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Lucky you, I still have work to do. >_< And okay, I leave it in your hands, Aha =w= 06:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though, just a suggestion, wouldn't making a thread about it be easier? 06:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, there are still a couple more users, so I would suggest creating a thread and highlighting it (for the purpose of discussion and hearing what the community thinks, which is almost always advantageous). And good night to you too, Aha ^^ 07:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest creating a thread and '''highlighting it' '' ^Well, highlight it at least XD 18:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :So ya don't know what highlighting does... :Highlighting threads will notify everyone who visits the site that the thread in question requires utmost attention (by notifying them with the bell on top - you should have noticed the number that pops up on the bell - like message wall notifications). 18:56, October 14, 2015 (UTC) re:Due to Inconsistencies I like and support the idea of "little tabber", things must be put in order. Though, 'another me' has a litte nervousness as all works are still bulky. All I want now is some information from the authors/producer to make clear what of them belongs to canon or not, but I know we must wait and only. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 15:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Love the tabber idea, Aha. Sorry I haven't been getting on often —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :: He's out. ._. I hope he comes back soon. This wiki feels less safer without him —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for Transformations Should I get rid of the Full appearances —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::got it, boss. BTW have you checked my conflict thing? I've been working pretty hard on it to make sure to include everything. I even made my own unique template EDIT: Also, I know we're busy. But I feel as a rollback that I have a responsibility to contribute. I know our wiki is small but we can be the competitor. I feel people eventually will be like 'you know at least they're trying to be accurate' Template:Custom —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, its Taopaipai. It was super confusing on that part. Because I was all in the opinion that it was "Taopaipai". Then I read a couple of places calling him "Tao Pai Pai" where then I found some other sources such as Kazenshuu as "Tao Pai-pai".And Thanks for the heads up. Yes and no, Yes because we have these same parameters with the War/Invasion template. I just removed the "Begin" and the "End" and organzied the "Commanders" and the "Combatants" because to me its better to have Commanders above and Combatants below, because "pecking order". lol. Also, what did Ten say about the "Fist of Son Goku" (penetrate!) You said you would run it through him, also shouldn't Fusion be given "Combo" in its 'class' —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) What we could have EDIT: Mind you it would look better if i didn't put it over the current wikimark http://imgur.com/Pz8WDug —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Here it is —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Good to hear. Whatever you guys want fixed. I'm your man, I'll change anything about the mark. Its probably fake. https://goo.gl/jx39j8 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) How would you prefer it, pure text? Give me suggestions. I need your vote, the chapter is also here: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9190#24 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It looks grainy because I'm constrained in using this size, due to the limits wiki marks have. If you want a HD version I will --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is the problem the High-Definition version is too big. What does Ten like about it, so I know what to keep does he like font, is the dragon grainy. Because I have a HD computer screen that would spot the grain. I don't see it, outside of the Dragon. Does he like the design, so I can re-draw it, also can you edit the template of techniques because only Sysops can, Also we need a new section for the "Realm" Template to be given a "movie" section due to hell debuting in the film ROF —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, in its usage portion there is no "parent" seeing that nearly every move is a Kikoha. We're going to need it. Thanks man, you always come through for me. I'll let you add it, Aha. So you can update it. Please ask, at any time you need a design. I'm your guy. And i'll create anything for this wiki. This wiki is the only wiki I been visiting. Don't be shy to ask, man. :)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:57, October 18, 2015 (UTC) All it needs is to be edited in "usage" it needs |parent= --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) re:Vados Fan-made SSGSS3 Goku?! Can't make any sense with this form, I think it's all fake. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) About the SSB name: both SSGSS and SSB are official names. However, the first was more popular, since it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump magazines, theater pamphlets, [http://imgur.com/ZsJbI7I.png Dragon Ball Super Start Guide], Dragon Ball Volume 'F' official movie guidebook and many video games, when the latter was only refered in Toyotarō's manga until now. So I think keep using the original name is the bright choice.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I absolutely assent to this. Don't be hasty and do everything with the rationality or through the argument. Also, [http://i.imgur.com/iWY2UUP.png have you seen NEP of Super?]. LOL!!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yep, it's from DBS015' next episode preview. First looking at it and I'm about to shout "Dude, Toei's decided to go on a diet!" How terrible!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leave I will be out for a couple of weeks, I'll see you then, Aha and yeah, I saw —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't leave until after tomorrow. :) I just wanna give ya' the heads up did you know that this is called the "One-Inch Punch" it was made famous by Bruce Lee. Shall we make a page for it? I want to get as much work done before I leave, shall I put the glow on the "wiki mark". I have more time today —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Really? I did not know, agreed ._. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Or we can list it in the "Trivia" because it hasn't been named that in the series, so I'd swing with putting under trivia, since its cultural reference —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, btw did you know that my friend from Japan told me that super has another version that will be released later next year with blood, and some with different scenes, not 100% confirmed but it was a rumor from a friend —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, how did it go with wiki mark, has it been nixed, just want to know the status of that --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:33, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Had a new link. :( Hey I found a Daizenshuu scans, fo you want? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RAW I'm glad we'll soon begin getting back with the main materials next week. Also, would you mind if I replaced your manga images with the original Jap. raw ones?--— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 00:59, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu Met me in the chat —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Aha, I found a new Daizenshuu number 4 online.. I'll pass it when I return, also what was Goku's and Gohan's Kamehameha called? And what about the technique Goku used on 23rd Tenkaichi that I send ya EDIT: Can you edit the species pages to put "Status" So we can list any extinct species --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The Template :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re: Daizenshuu Tell me anytime if you want a perfectly "tidy" Daizenshuu 2. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 01:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coola I knew this. I have the japanese movie. I'm going to work on the films. Including making pages and the Conflicts. Did you get the translation for the two moves, btw? Also, I put the glow on the mark want me to upload so you can put it in? EDIT: Also, I have more ideas to improve the the wiki. I've been messing with code on another wiki I use to test code.I also would like to revisit something —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ;) I'll respond to your message in a minute http://imgur.com/LoEcvLL --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a watermark. A better one than I deposited totally laughed when I read it myself -_- --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Do you want it to say Dragon Universe or DragonBall Universe? EDIT: Tell me in the chat its quicker :p --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Domo arigato! It's been a while since you actually put a heading on my talkpage. Glad to see you too ^w^ Also, I just noticed that new logo NWG provided :O 06:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) }} 06:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding to the Infobox Not to be a gnat. But is there any chance we will ever place new row on the infoboxes for * Home Universe, and Home Galaxy (or we could but "Kaio". Also, I'm uploading SVGs today ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You make a good point. I just thought that because I wanted to write in Goku's description "Goku is a Saiyan from the Seventh Universe and I though this would less in the way. And yes the Galaxy thing is a Kaio thing. :) Toss some ideas to mold it betta :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: chairman Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you :D He (this guy) is known as in the cast list of credits. Yeah, Sulina was changing things (and unintentionally messing things up >_<). I gotta change that back. Chairman and Announcer are the same character, but LIN thinks they're two different ones. 01:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's what Kanzenshuu's cast list of credits says. I'm just telling you what I saw. =w= 01:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Mhmm 01:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::From the cast list, it seems that many characters are named "Announcer", with many different voice actors (not sure if it's multiple people playing the same character across the DB media or just different characters altogether). Would a rename to "Announcer (Tenkaichi Budōkai)" be plausible? 02:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Pretty soon, I'm also going to have to add an "Other names" section to the template (like this). As seen on the cast list, many characters can have multiple names (such as the Announcer, he's also known as "Head Referee" and "Chairman" and whatnot). 02:39, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Not to mention, we still have to replace "Goku" with "Gokū" across the wiki. *Sigh* Now I know how Vegeta feels when he says "Damn you, Kakarot" >__< 02:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A lot >_< Bot didn't get them all, remember? 02:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::We still didn't get all of them though. I still see "Goku" in many of the episode articles, episode list articles, etc etc. 02:51, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Same. But I kinda want to do other things on the wiki atm ^^ 03:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Much better than anything I could come up with XD 03:14, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: addition I don't see why not :P 03:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :What happens if I say yes? And what happens if I say no? :P 03:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it is In that case, No it is not :D Though isn't my planet your planet too? >_< 03:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Met some complications, so I removed the addition and asked UltiSuper to handle it. 05:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::While it was a success on the template, it kinda ended up messing with the other infoboxes by adding an unneeded parameter (ended up adding the " }" tag under them if nothing was entered in). So yeah. 06:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you join me in the chat in bout 20 minutes? Bring Windy ;) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:03, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Let's do it ;) Also, What cha' think, check out my creative page if you want to implement new ones --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: curious From wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Disambiguation pages#Individual entries: "to efficiently guide readers to the most relevant article for that use of the ambiguous term." 18:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, there are so many bloody Super Saiyan transformations that I actually understand your train of thought. I don't think it would hurt. :) And yes, it does go there. Surprised you didn't disagree with it. =w= 01:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent, since we hardly agree on things anyway XD 01:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::=w= Hell f_cking yeah I did you clown XD XD XD 02:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, I also downloaded the RoF movie in 720p that NWG gave it (and it was SO. F_CKING. HARD. TO. DO). Hopefully I can get a good pic up. I think I saw a good image of the Double Axe Handle in the movie.... 02:08, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah. Lemme guess, slide show? Btw, I think Super God Shock Flash is cool as hell. Might be even better than Dragon Fist (emphasis on ''might, lol). 02:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::^I knew you'd like it more than Dragon Fist. And I don't need to explain why =w= =w= =w= And hell yeah, SGSF is my FAVORITE counter, I love it XD It's so efficient too, it doesn't drain you Ki unless it's successfully used :D EDIT: I also uploaded them. I didn't know which to choose, so I uploaded all of them x) 02:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Mhmm =w= He used Emperor's Death Beam in the movie? :O Looked like multiple Kikōha from the Fingertips to me. And yes, that cutting technique is the one where Freeza yells "Disperse" in XenoVerse, is that right? 03:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Disperse! (And at least delete the other SGSF images Aha >_<). And also, wouldn't it just be Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips that he used then? (It really didn't look like Emperor's Death Beam to me...) And no, the counter that Vegeta did in the movie is different from the one he does in XenoVerse as a Super Saiyan Blue. 03:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Fine, fine, whatever X) Your images would have been crap anyway =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= 03:27, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::All it did was cut a whole dormant volcano in half, Mina Tepes :/ 03:31, October 23, 2015 (UTC) re: full body Ok. Seriously. Not lying when I say this. But I Seriously. Thought. The. Same. Exact. Thing. Just. The. Other. Day. It's eery man. SS, SS2, SSG and SSGSS/SSB just change the color of the hair. SS3 elongates it, and SS4 is a full body transformation. So I get that a full body image is plausible for them and all. 04:42, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :It's rare, right? =w= And you just saw my image of Freeza just now and realized it was just too golden to discard =w= And SS4 never works for you, you know that lol =w= 04:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll just upload it over the current image to retain the file history. 05:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't Share Links Aha, Taicho Have you seen this? By the same guy who didn't come to vandalize our wiki, who isn't watching our feeds and links. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_symbols?file=Frieza_Force_logo.png EDIT: Please update the watermark :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Total crap. :/ I'm kinda not to optimistic about uploading today. I had all the images too, well on the issue of this have you seen the water mark i can't edit it since i'm a rollback, so go ahead and do that for me. Also dude look at Ten's page. Looks like smexy new logo got their attention? ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Know what you're right. This >>> I updated it http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:DBUWiki_Variant1-2_copy.png --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) It has wiki on it.. But you can leave at is until you're up. BTW good work --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:40, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yup. I look for pictures on Google for References. And recreate them on PS, and then Flatten them in Inkscape. Its fun. EDIT: Which Freeza one do you prefer? Also should I make Scouters? I have them made, I want to make for the ocupation of: Green =Aid, Red=Elite Combatant and Blue=Combatant. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:40, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to talk to Ten about this. I wanted to ask if there is anything we can do to change them to a template page that is obscure. Please talk to Ten for me about my concerns. I want to move my SVGs they can take the pngs. I keep them together so Windy can find them... Is there anyway to reset the current feed and hide the new images? That'd be fine. And I agree with the Purple one. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) On one last note.. should we add a new parameter (Bar) in Infobox/Character for Combat Strength? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) My Daizenshuu 7 has arrived. I'm beat so I'll post pictures some otha day, lata! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Dude, I love this Book! :D You have no idea even though I don't understand it. They named: Kikōha, Ill Ball, Ill Bomber. I'm about to upload the scouters, but should we use my gender svgs? I can take no, of course. I just want to get your opinion. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Majin Bu's moves are named here. Which makes me happy. Also, they name all of the filler stuff. Relating to the male and female pass it on to windy ^^ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Golden Death Ball It occurs to me that I may or may not have missed your request. Apologies. What was it you wanted me to do again, specifically? 08:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well, your timing is impeccable. Okay, let me formulate a response, please. 08:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Holy crap, are we gonna give each other different messages at the same exact time? XD 08:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe it was not a Golden Death Ball. Yeah, shocking. The Death Ball is created with Kikōha from the Fingertips he created with a normal Kikōha. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Universes Damn, that just gives me more work to do DX *Sigh* okay.... 08:16, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :...it is no way in hell less work for me. I set the infoboxes so that the "Seventh Universe" would appear by default unless something else (i.e. "Sixth Universe" or so) was entered in, so we ''didn't have to manually enter it in every infobox. Now that it has to be removed due to the non-canon sections, I'm going to have to re-insert "Seventh Universe" in every article that I removed it from. DX But I can't say you're wrong... 08:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::That's just the one of the few disadvantages of going too fast. When those edits were mistakes, you look like a fool. X( I'll be back shortly. 08:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) =w= :D 18:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :You and NWG are over here dreaming about getting new editors and I'm out getting 'em. I didn't even say anything this time. =w= You just have to realize Aha... I'm just that good. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png 02:46, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You are officially heeded. =w= And you ain't slick. I see the "-__-" in "-w-" 03:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu 7 Firstly, please post the response within an appropriate section, I have the scans at 3000x8000 aspect ratio. I have uploaded them to my Dropbox. Tell me when you want them. :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:49, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Read your post about Gohan's Kikoha. It was a Continuous Kikōha--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I responded late ._. For some reasons I'm not getting notifications when I get messages. Also, i've been ultra busy as of late. I wanted to ask some advice and if should list "Z" icon for characters that were in DBZ movies. In example with "Slug" should we add a "Z" to differentiate the differences between movies? Just a though. Also, will be updating the Fukatsu no F films images because i have bluray. Check Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan default image for a source, later man --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I think there is better image for that technique such as Freeza using it against SSGSS Vegeta --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) So he was able to translate!!! Yes! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Bad news. I will not return to this wiki for a while. I've been extremely busy as of late. And I don't see this changing anytime soon. I will at least be honest enough to not cheat on this wiki and will try to pop in here every once in a while, later! —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:19, October 29, 2015 (UTC) re: Kikōha Generic. 09:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :*pants* okay. All ''Kai episode summaries are done. That... took longer than expected. All that's left in terms of episode summaries are Dragon Ball Z but man... *phew*... I'm tired. 11:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I got bored and determined I suppose. 17:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we should use this image from the movie for the Final Blow article, Aha 06:22, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was actually kidding.. heheheh ^^ Do you still want it there, though? :x 06:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll put it up when I get the time, it's just that the animation of the image is a bit... well.... ~_~ lol. I thought it was something to poke fun at lol. 08:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Okay, for you, I'll upload it :P (once I get out of class in an hour >_> <_<) 18:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) U cun duu wat u waunt wit it =w= 22:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) How did you guys get the translations, try to get Freeza's form translated if you can.. Dude my bad for the bad scans. I'll make it up when I return.. :P --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Canonicity of Kai Hi. I was watching over some Kai episodes yesterday (out of sheer boredom I guess), and I saw something that I think you should note. I think we're a bit misunderstood about Kai. While it does indeed remove "99% filler content" from Z'', there's still that 1% (and I think "99%" is an exaggeration). However, ''Kai still has several moments that contradict the manga. For instance: *In DBK094, it showcased Gohan first becoming a Super Saiyan 2 in the Room of Spirit and Time from Goku’s recollection. However, this was never shown in the manga at all. *In DBK096, while Cell and Gohan were facing off in a final Kamehameha clash, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Kuririn were shown blasting at Cell in order to distract him, and Vegeta finally caught Cell off-guard. However, this never happened in the manga, as only Vegeta was shown distracting Cell. *Not to mention, in the waning stages of the Cell Arc, Gregory is still in Kai, who never appeared in the manga. *In the manga, after the Earth is destroyed, the pure Majin Bu teleports directly to the world of the Kaioshin. However, in DBK151, Bu first makes a stop at Grand Kaio’s planet and tortures the deceased Dragon Team there (which also marks the appearance of Paikuhan, who never appeared in the manga). Goku and Vegeta had to raise their power level to intentionally draw Majin Bu to the world of the Kaioshin, with full expectation of his arrival. In the manga, Goku and Vegeta were completely surprised and caught off-guard at Majin Bu’s appearance. *In DBK157, After Mr. Satan saves Vegeta from being destroyed with the Super Genki Dama, Vegeta realizes that Goku does not have enough energy to release the Genki Dama and demands Mr. Satan to ask the Earthlings for their energy again, which North Kaio responds that it would kill them. Vegeta then decides to push on regardless, only to remember that there was a third wish left and remind Dende to use it to restore Goku’s energy. However, none of this happened in the manga, and instead Satan saved Vegeta, and Polunga asked Dende for his third wish, and Dende remembered to restore Goku’s energy all on his own *In DBK157, this was one of the most egregious contradictions to the manga and the canonical films: Freeza was in the first level of hell, in his final form (no robotics), watching Goku finish off the pure Majin Bu in a crystal ball. I can go on, but I think the last one says it all. Basically, I'm beginning to question the canonicity of Kai entirely. Seems to be just as canon as Z'' is at this point. 17:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Not quite. We have to consider user experience here as well. Colored images should always be preferred over black and white on a wiki, if possible (not to mention, while colored manga images are good, they still have speech bubbles and other markings that can block the picture, unlike the anime). Applying canonicity to images now is a bit silly to me, no offense. As long as the images from the anime are from the parts that are faithful to the manga, they should be fine for use. :As for ''Kai, my point was, that I don't think it's correct in articles like this and this in which "Kai is canon, DBZ is non-canon". I'm not suggesting we just move Kai to non-canon altogether, but again, taking user experience into account, I don't think listing Z'' and ''Kai in the anime debut sections (for both canon and non-canon) would hurt. So long as it doesn't contradict the manga. GT is entirely non-canon, so I get that, but the original Dragon Ball anime, Z'', and ''Kai have canon and non-canon events within their anime, so it's not as simple as "Kai is canon, Z is non-canon". I mean, the original Dragon Ball anime is in both Canon and Non-Canon sections, right? (despite its fillers, contradictions, and the like) Don't see why we can't do the same with Z'' and ''Kai. 18:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::You... do? Wow, then this was easier than I anticipated :D (I was going to start whipping out articles like this and this, where the subject is canon, but we acknowledge it's appearance in the canon parts of the DB, Z'' and ''Kai anime through the icons and anime debut parameters, and why it wouldn't hurt to do the same to character articles XD) 19:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hm... well again, in the canon sections, all we're going to do is strictly tell stories from whatever is in the manga's continuation, and reference manga chapters over anime episodes like Narutopedia (unless the source is from a canon anime). The only thing we're using in the canon section from anime that isn't Super are its images, and that's it. ::::While I very much understand why putting both Z'' and ''Kai in the non-canon sections is plausible, I think it's better to put the anime (expect Super and GT) in both canon and non-canon character articles like we do for technique articles. The anime, aside from Super (canon) and GT (non-canon), have canon and non-canon parts to it, so I don't think it's as simple as "This is all canon, this is all non-canon". 19:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK! :D Glad we agree! :D 19:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::XD Hm.... actually this is my first experience as a sysop on a wiki. So far, I think I've shown that I'm a good editor, but not necessarily a good sysop just yet :X (considering we haven't worked with many people here, just a small clique). And I've never edited seriously on a fanon wiki, so I don't know how they work :x 01:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I have "admin'd" before (not as a sysop, but as a forum operator on Narutopedia who could block, enforce forum policy, delete threads, etc etc). Before that, I was a bit hasty as a moderator, but after becoming a forum operator, I took a bit of a softer tone and was more lenient. Though, I was assertive when I had to be. 01:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Planet Wiki Hi again. I've noticed there are some editors on the Dragon Ball Planet Wiki (which I assume is a fanon site for this wiki). Would it not be... prudent to invite those editors here? 05:24, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : 05:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh-huh, this my ****. All the G.I.R.L.s stomp your feet like this~ 05:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Departure No, I'll pop in from time to time. I just have been too swarmed with work. Nothing like Ten. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 10:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just need some time to do my work. I will return for that. I'm dedicated. I'm just burned out. I'm sure you understand. Ever since Summer I haven't been putting that much in, because i'm exhausted. I hope this rest period will allow me to recuperate. I'm sure you guys can easily manage without me.. As for the scans when I return to my place i'll return with them. I hope that this doesn't take months. PS: The Daizenshuu also has vechiles and gadgets section, including technology etc. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll put a couple of edits in. I would request your time in the chat when I return to my crib. '''We' will be needing translations. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 22:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I ordered EVERY Daizenshuu.. Can you supply me with translations for these. I'll be coming back in a week or so --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:49, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you can recruit him to our cause? I would like him to be rewarded in some capacity for his work. Also, I'll be making a post about something soon, can I expect your comments? :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) re: cruitment http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 18:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : . 23:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hold on a minute, didn't NWG already upload the chapter pages? 23:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. -w- Going to delete them now. AHEM: Allow me to destroy them for you. =w= 23:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::=w= Done. =w= 23:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) =w= 23:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Which one? Also, this^ 00:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::When whatever is inserted in the name parameter is the same as whatever is inserted in the literal English parameter, the latter is not needed (this goes for the rōmaji parameter too). "The Makankōsappō" clearly isn't all English, therefore, the literal English parameter is needed. It's quite simple, Aha. -w- 00:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Just watched the Boruto movie. 06:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Boruto I enjoyed it. No lie, it was good enough to make "The Last" look like sh!t man :D 06:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Of course you enjoyed ''The Last, you NaruHina shipper =w=. In terms of a love story, I admit, it was great. In terms of a Naruto story... pfft. Please. I see why Kishi was hesitant to make a love story until now. Honestly, Naruto was at its peak for me in Part I. In Part I, you didn't know what to expect and you weren't expecting a lot. Just when you thought it couldn't get anymore better and riveting, it did. For instance, the Chūnin Exams in Part I were epic. Showcasing everyone's abilities. :Part II, unfortunately, faded away from that. It ended up being all about Naruto or Sasuke. It got off to a slow start. While I admit that it had good and epic moments such as Naruto vs. Pain or Sasuke vs. Itachi (hell, even Guy and Kakashi with their ultimate powers in the War), it overall got my expectations too high (especially with Naruto and Sasuke, given their demigod powers) — only to be underwhelmed in the end. :What I appreciated about the Boruto movie is that Kishi revisited what made Part I so good — the Chūnin Exams, where everyone's abilities were showcased and there weren't too many... OP Naruto Ball Z battles with few characters and such. Then, the Boruto movie went back to the present-day Naruto, with aliens vs ninjas (I mean seriously, aliens now? This is why "The Last" in terms of a Naruto story about ninjas was kinda eh to me, that movie had a ton of UFOs and sh!t), reminding me of the disappointment I went through with the whole Kaguya battle. :I admit though, the taijutsu scenes (especially Naruto and Sasuke vs Momoshiki) were quite epic. Physical hand-to-hand combat in anime is always more appealing to the eye than Kamehameha and Rasengan flying around (taijutsu was the one thing I really enjoyed in Naruto and Sasuke's final fight). Speaking of Rasengan, I will admit, I did like the concept of Naruto and Boruto with their combined Rasengan. Reminded me very much about Goku and Gohan vs Cell in their Kamehameha clash, so that's healthy and good, I see what Kishi did there. :Overall, I think Kishi did alright with this movie. A good sendoff and ending to Naruto, revisiting what made it so good in the beginning. After this, I'm pretty much done with Naruto (until NS: UNS4 comes out of course =w=). Though, Naruto will always have a place in my heart. 06:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= 18:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) re: vival It's called The Last not because of it literally being the last movie, which people seem to incorrectly think. The most repeated tagline from Kishi regarding the movie: "The last story; a first love". Basically, it's "the last" story in which Naruto is the main character, "the last" chapter of Naruto's era: which is about love, obviously. The movie after that is about Boruto, his son. And also, "Revival of 'C'"? Really? Another revival of anyone other previously-established villain after Freeza would be cliché, too formulaic, and just stupid (not that I didn't like RoF, I liked it a lot, but c'mon now). Also, with another canon movie on the way, let's hope it's not going to be adapted in Super (makes me wonder what's the timeline placement for this new movie). We don't need more inconsistencies now, and I'm mentally preparing myself for the RoF arc in Super. I've watched the RoF movie seven times (three in Spanish, four times in English), so when an inconsistency comes up, I'm going to know it and dread it. 19:35, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Because there was absolutely no access to the English movie online at the time that I knew of, so I settled for Spanish dub, English sub (the first time I watched RoF, it was in Spanish - you don't remember NWG showing us the Spanish adaptation on YouTube and me finding the Spanish dub-English sub online and showing it to you all?) Since then, I watched the English dub only, obviously. 19:51, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, welcome to what club? 0_0 I mean, I did say "dread", but I'm certainly not going to be as cringe-prone as you will be. Now that I know Toei Animation is making those changes, it's not going to annoy me that much. If it were Akira Toriyama himself making those changes, then okay, that's cringeworthy. >_< 21:36, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::When you're in the middle of mass editing and you wanna destroy someone for messaging you while doing so... and then you realize it's Aha and you're like "Oh. ^_^" 02:23, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::A lot =w= 08:20, October 31, 2015 (UTC) GT episodes (and behold, the only news you'll be happy about regarding GT) Okay. We're 90-98% percent done with GT episode coverage (put up the articles themselves, summaries, debuts, credits, all that good stuff). All we need left is to use the template to get the small kanji from the GT episode title cards. 23:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :"Step into the Grand Tour" is one of the worst rap songs I've ever heard. And dammit. Seems like only Ten can do it then. I can do templates, but I can't do Japanese. >_< 20:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Does your friend even edit here? I think you're not getting what I'm saying. =w= I don't need anything to be translated. For instance, this image. Do you see the little kanji above the large one? All I need is for someone to recognize the kanji and implement it in the ruby-ja template in the article the image is used in. ::(For instance, like this article. You see the little kanji at the top of the larger kanji, right? I need that in episode articles from the Japanese episode title cards) Unless your friend edits here, not sure he can help in that regard. :/ 21:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::So I suppose you're gonna hand me the kanji so I can put it in the ruby-ja template? I think it's better off if I contact TTF instead... :/ He knows how to do it all the best. 21:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I try not to complain. And you do realize that there are 667 Japanese episode title cards that have ruby-ja in them? (And that's not including Super and the TV specials). So your friend is going to help us with them all? 21:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) =w= 08:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :=w= Hi. =w= You're gonna get tired of "=w=" someday =w= 08:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= You missed the "]]". And yeah, I saw the trucker hat. =w= And are you going through the effort of putting the other names in the other names parameter in infobox on articles? Ah. So you like the idea, then :x 08:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC)